Aikatsu Stars - Love Will Be Revealed
by FluffyBunBun1000
Summary: Subaru and Yume.. two rivals who seek to be the best.. but is that all there is to their relationship? I think not! Continuous unexpected meetings, untangled mishaps, and fluffy moments is the worlds way of saying.. "Your Love.. Will Be Revealed". NOTE: Based off of Season 1 ONLY!
1. What is this feeling?

Chapter 1: What is this feeling?

Yume's POV

It's another beautiful day, where I can go practice early in the morning, and do my daily routine, and chat with my friends of course! I wake up and immediately yawn. I go and change into my practice clothes, and went off to start improving my Aikatsu! I go into a daily jog in the misty fog, to just suddenly know I was tired, but I kept going.

I jogged while going into my thoughts, until I suddenly bumped into someone, I fell straight on him and didn't even notice that I was jogging because of my wandering thoughts of what I should do today to improve my aikatsu even more. As I fell straight onto him, I noticed I accidentally fell on a guy. "Ahh, Gomen'nasai!" I said, my face growing more red by the minute due to my embarrassment. I knew I was making a horrible impression to someone, and my thoughts wandered off to the worst scenario possible, so I thought that maybe this guy was hurt because of me, or maybe someone who would really be mad about this! I finally snapped back to reality when I noticed the guy saying,

"Would you get off now, little tomato?"

My cheeks were red and it grew to my head. I got frustrated and mad from him always calling me a tomato, or at least I think that is the best way to put it.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

He smirked his usual way, which only got my head to grow more red. I went off of him, and continued jogging, and he did also. When Subaru and I were jogging, I ran faster, trying to leave him all the way back, as if it was a race. I don't know why. I guess my competitive side got into me. I continued running, only to figure that Subaru gained speed, so I kept running, and running, until I used all of my strength to get all the way ahead! Of course I was sure not to bump into a bush like last time, but I still won! I knew I used too much strength and energy as when stopped for a rest. I was feeling deeply tired, strangely tired, until before I knew it, my vision went into a sudden blur. I collapsed right on the spot, fainted and lost my conscious before even fully reaching to the floor.

Before I knew it, I was finally getting back my senses, awaking from my slumber in the nurse's room. My vision started to clear when I finally saw a person in front of me. Subaru. As soon as he noticed I was awake, he gave me a cup of water and put a towel soaked of cool water on my forehead. There was intense silence while he was naturally doing all of this. I just didn't know what to say. As soon as he was done taking medicine out of a drawer, he came back towards me. He sat down, and waited until I was settled. I was even more red than ever..

"Thank you.. Subaru." I nervously said towards him. He just put on his usual smirk and said in his usual cool toned voice,

"The nurse said that you had a fever, she told me she needed to help another student who is also ill, so make sure you get plenty of sleep and drink this medicine, okay?"

I felt tired, hot, and I didn't want to do anything. I was in a really childish mood for a reason, so I guess I just was really stubborn and didn't want drink the medicine.

"I don't want to drink the medicine now, can I drink it later?"

"Oh come on, say ahh.." Subaru replied.

I was startled. He was feeding me the medicine. It made my face so red for some reason, like usual. But some of my instincts got the best of me, and I played along.

"ahhh, *gulp*."

"Okay, I think this just settles it, I guess." Subaru said, not knowing what else to say.

I didn't know what to say either, it was just awkward silence. Subaru finally broke the silence when he said,

"Well, I better be going now, see you later tomato."

When Subaru was about to get out of my reach, I grabbed his hand tightly, not knowing why my hand instantly went as my instinct. I could tell Subaru was startled when I grabbed him, but then he had a confused face on, and I suddenly noticed I was still holding on, but I held his hand tighter.

"I'll be lonely if you leave.."

I saw him smirk when he said,

"Can't you text your friends, or don't you have any?" He teased in a silly voice.

"Stop! Of course I have friends! I'll be texting them now!

"Okay then, seems you won't lonely anymore, besides, I have to go meet up my friends now."

As he was walking away, I decided not to text my friends. I didn't want to text my friends, knowing they were all busy, so I just sat there and felt lonely. I sat there, resting, listening to the intense silence, when I noticed my heart aching as soon as Subaru had left. I didn't know why. I thought maybe I just needed a break, but I felt the pain in my heart. I ignored the pain, so as I sat there, I thought,

"Okay, Subaru left because he was busy, right? Yea, that's probably it, or maybe he left for his friends like he said. Those two choices seemed reasonable, wait why am I thinking of this?"

But then I went into a more.. negative thought.

"Wait, did he leave because he didn't want to see me?"

That's when my heart ached even more. Why was my heart hurting so much? Why? This never happened before, so why now? I kept thinking, unable to sleep, but couldn't find the answer. The intense silence in the room broke when my phone received a text. It was from Subaru!

"Have a good sleep, Little tomato. "

He sent me a sweet lullaby, and I naturally fell asleep, happy as a daisy, since I got his text. What was this feeling as I was dozing off? The feeling where butterflies are in my stomach, and my heart is just fluttering, just because I got this text. I don't know, but I hope soon I will figure it out.


	2. I don't have feelings for her, right?

Love will always be revealed

Chapter 2: I don't have feelings for her, right?

Subaru's POV

*Alarm Clock Rings*

*Subaru presses the snooze button.*

"It's morning already….?" I said with a big yawn.

"Well, I guess I should get ready to jog, to get me alive for today's schedule, since today is going to be a busy one."

I did my routine, changed, and now I am ready.

As I head outside, I start jogging, and jogging, and while I was jogging, I was wondering, "When is Yume's Birthday…? Oh yea, March 3rd! I got to remember to buy Yume a birthday gift in a few months.." While I was lost in my thoughts, someone randomly bumped into me. She somehow pushed me so hard that I fell flat on the floor. She was quite heavy, and she was sitting in the same position Yume does, and there, I noticed who fell on me. I waited for about half a minute until I finally snapped her back to reality.

"Would you get off now, little tomato?"

I saw how she got mad when her head turned red. Yep, she was definitely _my_ little tomato. Uhm, I mean, _a_ little tomato. Yea.. that's what I said. Anyway, she was a little tomato, and that's all there was to it.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

I just smirked and continued jogging alongside Yume, until I realized she was picking up her speed. I kept seeing her move faster and glance back towards me once every minute.

I murmured,

"Ahh, she wants to do a mini race? Won't she ever get a clue."

I continued to gain speed, until I was so sure her determination would get the best of her, that I couldn't possibly win. As she went all the way ahead, I eventually met up to her. She was always my little ray of sunshine, full of energy, and filled with a temper, but not this time. I knew she used to much strength just to win, but I didn't know she was actually starting to lose consciousness, so I kept asking her in a questioning voice for about three times,

"Boiled octopus? Yume? Hello?"

Her eyes closed, and she was about to fall. Of course, I couldn't just _let_ her fall, so I caught her just in time, and made her lay on my back. I carried her back to the Girls Nurse's office, and while I was walking, I saw Asahi and Kanata, and I just knew that when he saw me like this, they would keep teasing like I loved her, or some kind of romance, or if we were on a date. Of course I like her, but not in that way. As we were just about to meet paths, I decided to pretend to not notice them, but of course, they noticed **_me_**.

"Hey Subaru!" Asahi said.

"Hey."

I was trying to quickly walk away while avoiding paths, and when I was right about to pass by them, they noticed I was carrying Yume. Great..

"Asahi, we should be going. We shouldn't interrupt their date." Kanata said with a smirk.

"Agreed." Asahi said with a confident nod.

"Hey! We aren't on a date yet, I am just bringing her to the nurse since she fainted."

" _Yet_? So you are going on a date soon?" Kanata said happily.

"Wait, no! That's not what I meant!" Anyways, I am busy right now, I'm going."

As I left, I went right to the girls' nurse's office, with no more distractions. I tucked her on the bed, and talked with the nurse. Not trying to be rude to her, but I thought she looked like a mess, with strands of hair sticking out, stains on her jacket, and her shoes untied (of course I didn't say this.) I asked her if she was okay, and she said she was in a hurry to help another student who was far more ill than Yume, so I volunteered to look over her until she was done. She told me what happened and what I should do once she wakes up. She said to give her medicine and make sure she doesn't leave so soon. And so, I got everything ready.

As I waited, I prepared myself. I put the medicine in a nearby drawer, I put a cup of water on the side, and put a dry towel in cold water.

I saw her mumbling while she was sleeping. Sleeping like an angel. I never noticed before, on how cute she looked like, since she was always turning red in front of me, and that's not very attractive. However, I always wondered why she would turn red only in front of me. Maybe it was because she _was_ mad, or maybe it is because she **truly** didn't like me much. As soon as I thought of this, I kind of felt a part of my chest pumping faster, and faster, and faster! I didn't know why. The pain somehow came and got stronger the more I thought about it. I snapped out of it as soon as Yume started to wake up. As soon as she did, I gave her a cup of water, put the towel soaked with water on her forehead, and took the medicine out of the drawer. While I was doing this, I saw how awkward Yume was feeling, since her head got more red by the minute. I came back and sat down, and waited until she was settled. I wanted the room to get less awkward. I was about to speak until she started to speak. I knew she was out of her comfort zone, so I knew she was going to say something short and simple. I bet she was going to make me start the conversation, but I was surely startled and surprise, but very happy when she spoke,

"Thank you… Subaru."

I sorta mumbled,

"No problem." But I bet she didn't hear me. I tried to act casual when I told her what basically happened.

"The nurse said you had a fever, she told me she needed to help another student who is also ill, so make sure you get plenty of sleep and drink this medicine, okay?"

"I don't want to drink the medicine now, can I drink it later?"

I was nervous she would forget to drink it, and have an even higher fever, so I decided to feed her. I _only_ did that because, what kind of guy would I be if I made a friend, uh, I mean acquaintance sick? I did **not** do this for any other reason. So remember that.

"Oh, come on, say ahh.."

I could tell she was startled. I immediately regretted making the move, but it was too late to take it back now. I was getting the feeling of joy when she actually agreed and drank the medicine.

"Okay, I think this just settles it, I guess." I said, not knowing what else to do. And the next thing you know, she was staring at the window, knowing that the awkward silence was happening. I was staring at her, and _my_ face immediately turned red. **_Like a tomato._** I just saw her eyes glittering like the sun, and her hair like the sunset, and her body made of joy. I was.. _blushing_. My whole head was red… it was embarrassing. I was becoming like Yume when she turns red.. but I wasn't mad. I was feeling as if my life had been made even better, ever since she agreed to play along (I know that's an exaggeration, but somehow, it's true). I was getting a little too red and immediately tried to end the awkward silence.

"Well, I better be going now, see you later tomato."

I called her the tomato, even though _I_ was the one looking like a tomato. I immediately walked away to avoid her seeing my red face, but as soon as I was almost out of her reach, she grabbed my hand. As my red face cooled down, I was feeling startled, then confused. She held my hand tighter as I was showing my confused emotions. She said these very words with much hesitation,

"I'll be lonely if you leave.."

"Can't you text your friends, or do you not have any?" I said with a smirk and a teasing voice.

"Stop! Of course I have friends! I'll be texting them now!"

"Okay then, seems you won't be lonely anymore, besides, I have to go meet up with me friends now."

I said my last words and went off. I was already late to a meeting and I had to avoid her so she wouldn't see I was blushing. So she wouldn't call me tomato. Why was I blushing? But, why am I surprisingly happy because she wanted me to stay..? Do I…? Wait, no way! Why would I be even thinking of this! I don't have feelings for her, right?


	3. What did I just do?

NOTE: Sorry I haven't been able to make many chapters since like, **forever!** I'll try to make nice, neat, as long as possible, chapters! Also, sorry if I didn't make the auditions.. look like REAL auditions, I don't know how auditions work.. I just tried to make this a quick audition. I know you need to practice for weeks, but I need all of this in one chapter. So enjoy!

Chapter 3: What did I just... do?

Yume's POV

It has been weeks since I saw Subaru, and the beginning of a new year. And honestly, I couldn't stop thinking of him. Of course I didn't show it, but I still don't know why I have weird feelings _only_ towards **him.** I saw him once during Christmas, and for once, _he_ was the boiled octopus! I was happy at that time, since I could finally say "boiled octopus" to him. And so, today, was a random day, until, before I knew it, I had stolen a kiss.

—

On January 13th, I woke up from the loud sound of alarm clock, changed my clothes to the student uniform, and immediately started thinking of what I was going to do next, since I am not a rookie anymore and I had to keep "self producing". I was sitting on the top of the bunk bed in my room tapping the tip of my pink pen on my chin with my left hand and clenching my notepad for ideas on my right. I was trying to think of what to do to both:

A) Get my Mind off of Subaru.

B) Self produce!

I finally got an idea that just emerged into my mind.

"Hmm, I haven't done any movies since months ago, right? This might be a good idea, trying to audition to be in a movie... I think I'll just do that."

And with that little statement, I went to the cafeteria, and came where my friend Laura was sitting, 90% finished with her breakfast already. I was curious, and questioned,

"Hey Laura-Chan! Um, Quick question, did you just eat fast or woke up earlier than me?"

"Oh, hey Yume! I just ate fast, since I'm planning to self produce fresh early in the morning."

That's when I just simply replied "Okay." And sat with her. I ate my breakfast, nice and steady, until I figured out, wait, I don't know any auditions...

"Hey, Laura, do you know where Ako-Chan is?"

"Probably in her room, sleeping, she should be coming here anytime now."

"Okay."

"Well, I better get going now. See you later."

"Okay, bye Laura!"

As Laura left, I saw Ako-Chan come along, I rushed towards her and quickly asked

"Ako-Chan, is there any auditions open today? Or in this week?"

"Hey Yume! Wait, Auditions? I think there is one at Mega's film production, they need a side character. You can lend them a hand. They are only half an hour away, and they're seeing who would be good for a side character next week on Thursday at 6:30PM."

"Do I need to sign up?" I said in a panicked voice.

"Can you lend me directions?" I added

"Sure, I'll give you all of the directions and information on the phone, but my texting might have bad grammar though, because _I_ need to go to rehearse in the afternoon, and I need to practice. So I'm in a rush."

"Thanks Ako-Chan!"

As she gave me all of the directions and info, I signed up. I practiced the first few lines, since people auditioning couldn't see the WHOLE script until they get hired. I practiced, and practiced, and practiced, until I was finally done. I took Ako's directions and came into the auditioning building.

When I walked in, I saw the producer, wearing glasses, having a business suit on, with a black tie, and fuzzy jet-black hair. I quickly went into line, and waited.

30 minutes later..

After many insults roaring from the producer, I was finally up to audition. I went and tried to not worry, and said the lines that were given to me, to a girl name Miyuki (in the film).

"You can't do that, Miyuki! Are you my _true_ best friend, or not?" I said with the most furious voice I could muster.

Then I went off stage, and I waited, sitting in a red chair with the other actresses who auditioned. I thought, that if I went onto a few shows as side characters, that it would boost my career overall. So I crossed my fingers, closed my eyes, and saw the results page on a wall.

I rushed towards the wall, trying to attempt to see if I passed. I saw a lot of depressing faces coming out of the crowd, who probably didn't get the part. I went to the wall (finally), when I saw.. I made the part! As the side character I auditioned! I think named... Rosie? Oh! And I also got extra parts and lines! I got the script of the movie I was auditioning, "Complexed Love." I knew it has been a long time since I acted, so I had to work extra hard. It was also a good moment to get my mind off of.. Subaru.

I was at my room, on my top bunk, in my fluffy pink pajamas relaxing with some hot chocolate & marshmallows on the top while getting ready to read the script. I was curious on what the movie was really about, since it was airing live in a few months.

I first looked at the people playing the main roles.

"Main protagonist: Yūki Subaru as Hiroaki & —"

That's when I almost choked on a marshmallow when I saw Subaru's name on it. Just when I was trying to _GET AWAY AND GET MY MIND OFF OF SUBARU,_ I see him.. IN THE MOVIE.

I was scanning through the pages, and the play was mainly, hence the name, about love. As I read a few pages, I suddenly didn't feel fond of the play because of...

\- Miyuki leans in for a kiss to Subaru -

(Miyuki was the other main protagonist)

I.. don't know why, but felt a new feeling inside, as if I didn't want to see Subaru kissing someone, especially because I'm in the background of the scene.. I felt, as I think it was.. _jealous_ of Miyuki, getting to kiss Subaru. However, I had to face it.

"Why would I care if Subaru kissed someone?" I asked questionably to myself. All well. I just had to forget the feeling, so called, jealous. I read the description of Rosie to get my mind off of everything, and to practice getting into character afterwards.

 **Rosie:**

 _"Rosie is Miyuki's best friend in this troubling High-school, being popular amongst the crowd. She was having a massive crush with Hiroaki, until Hiroaki fell in love with Miyuki, and Miyuki fell in love with Hiroaki. Rosie was insanely jealous of Miyuki, and plans some vengeance after Hiroaki and Miyuki kissed each other right in front of her, Rosie knowing Miyuki was the one who took the action and leaned in. She, after that, gets into an argument with Miyuki, and is only seen in a few scenes after that, including her vengeance plan failing, and her last scene is when she is transporting to a new school, due to all of her drama in the old school."_

After reading, I practiced, and practiced, all the way until night. I collapsed on my bed, sleeping.

 **\- The day of the kissing scene production. -**

After all of the scenes, this was the LAST SCENE for today! The scene I would remember for the whole day. I was a nervous wreck. I really didn't want to see Subaru kissing someone, especially RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. Although I had to face it, my emotions were all trembling and angry, all inside. My face was more red than ever, and I couldn't help but trying to ignore Subaru whenever I saw him. I knew he was confused, and maybe offended, since it was obvious I tried to avoid him, but, come on! He was going to kiss somebody else, I was flustered, and the last thing I wanted was for him to be teasing me before the scene. I couldn't take the risk of all of my anger exploding when he mentions even a _HINT_ of the kissing scene in a conversation. I was trying to walk away before I saw and met eye contact with him, but it was too late. I was so close to ignoring all the way until after the scene.. but he walked quickly to me and started a conversation.

"Hey, what's going on? Not trying to be rude, but you have been more of a boiled octopus than usual _and_ it seems you are.. ignoring me?"

"Oh, hey Subaru.. um.."

It seemed like the perfect time to talk and say what I was feeling, but I didn't want to embarrass myself and tell him that I didn't like the scene and that I didn't want him to kiss anyone, anyone but.. _me._

"Nothing. I'm just nervous about the play... and I'm, of course.. not ignoring you. Why would I do that? So, um, yea.. I'm going to practice being in the background. Oh hey, it's time to start the scene. Talk to you later."

"ACTION!"

The scene was happening, and I was frustrated. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't hold my envy kissing Subaru any longer.

 **Miyuki was just about to lean in for the kiss, until..**

 **\- Yume pushed Miyuki to the side and leaned in, and kisses Subaru -**

As soon as our lips parted away, I could tell... Subaru was astonished. I knew what I did was wrong, and I was going to probably replaced, until the director yelled out:

"CUT! You know Yume.. everyone who does any improvisation and doesn't follow the script is FIRED. But.. I'll let this action slip THIS TIME. ONLY BECAUSE.. this was amazing! Perfect way to show Rosie's jealousy! Nice improvising! Good job Yume!" Then he came and whispered in my ear:

"Just don't do this again."

"OKAY CREW! WE ARE DONE FOR THE DAY!" He shouted as he went away.

He said those very words and everyone went home for the day. As I changed my clothes to my uniform, I tried to scurry away, trying to still ignore Subaru. As I was walking home, I wondered what would happen with my relationship with him.. I continued thinking about _the kiss._ Finally, I went back to reality and muttered,

"What did I just... do?"


	4. Wish Granted Really a Miracle

Chapter 4:Wish Granted.. Really a Miracle.

Subaru's POV

Been weeks ever since I saw Yume, and I can't stop thinking about her. She saw me be a boiled Octopus during Christmas, and that was also the last time I saw her. Why was **I** being the tomato? I didn't know. I also don't want to tell anyone what's happening with my chest, with my chest aching on the inside. If I told anyone what I was feeling, they would go to fantasies, especially my friends. Like "I KNEW it, LOOOOVE!" And ridiculous fantasies like that.

I also got a main role in a movie, where I would have to "kiss someone". This kind of movie though didn't make me actually kiss her, luckily. The other protagonist, Miyuki, just needs to lean in and they'll saw "CUT!" before it even happens. Good cliffhanger, I guess. I just was relieved of not needing to kiss her. Not because I just didn't want to intentionally kiss **her** , but because I.. want to save my first kiss.. for someone else I guess.

I'm not going any deeper about all of this feelings I'm having. I'm going back to my routine. I gotta get my mind off of Yume.

I woke up early in the morning, changed my clothes to the regular, and went to the cafeteria. I ate a simple breakfast, and was headed off into my busy schedule. I had concerts, interviews, and etc. I also have to add one extra activity to my already busy list. Go record a Play.

First, I was going to an interview. It was an early interview, they would publish it on TV later. And so, I went to the place, and sat down in the chair. The interviewer asked a lot of questions, but only about 5 I remember.

"First of all, how are the sales going with your album? Will your new album be better than your last?"

"Fine, I guess. The sales are high, but we are still working hard to make an even better album soon."

"Okay, okay. Good. Next question.." Said the interviewer in his unusual husky voice.

 **-5 minutes later-**

"Last question and you can head right out."

"Okay."

"Last question of the day.. What is your relationship with the uprising star, Yume Nijino? I want in detail please."

That was when I was _really_ nervous. How could I make it sound friendly? We have an odd relationship, and I'm not sure what our relationship really is. Teasing each other? We do that. However, we also help each other.. Do we hate each other? Do we lov- nope.

"How do I explain this.." I say in a questioning voice.

"We have a complicated relationship.."

"Yes, yes?"

Looks like he was trying to get some 'juicy gossip' on me and Yume. I better not slip up my words now.

"We have an average, normal relationship. That is all really."

He looked somewhat dissapointed. Was _supposed_ to say something _fake?_ It doesn't matter, now I had to go to a fan signing event.

When I went there, three of my friends were already there. Asahi, Kanata, and Nozomu. I sat down in my seat, and we began signing. All of the fans were very nice, and even though I was used to it, I was enjoying my time signing and making fans joyful. We all had little conversations, and a little girl who was shy, at the end, was smiling and walking around confidently (Gave her some advice to stay confident). Before I knew it, the fan signing was over.

I suddenly hear my phone ring. It was a text from the producer of the play I was starring in, Complexed Love.

"We need to start recording tomorrow, not today. We need to hold a quick audition for the side character Rosie today. Use your time wisely. -Producer."

I had no need to reply, but I knew now that I have some time off. So I would have about an hour or two off. I just stood on this very windy day, until Asahi called me.

"Subaru-kun! We need to go to the concert!"

"Oh, coming!" I shout as I come back to reality.

 **-After The Concert-**

Time goes too fast in a day, and now, it is nighttime. I am in my dorm, trying to sleep on my bed. I don't know why I was struggling to sleep, but while I was just laying down on my bed, I had the urge to go outside to the starry sky. I got to my feet, wore my sneakers, and went outside to get fresh air. I suddenly saw a shooting star. I didn't know what to wish for, or to wish at all, but I finally made a decision. I wished and went back to sleep, somehow relieved of stress. I fell asleep comfortably, lying there, with no worries. (I'm not telling you guys the wish until the ending! -FluffyBunBun)

 **\- The day of the kissing scene production. -**

I scrolled through the days' lines now, and suddenly, I saw a minor mistake in the play.

"Excuse me, sir.. this line says she **actually** _kisses_ me, is this a minor mistake?"

"No minor mistakes, we need to make this play look as encouraging as possible."

I was nervous now... really nervous.

My eyes kept wandering around after each scene, until the second scene of the day, I spotted, fortunately, Yume! My worries were suddenly reduced. I don't know why, she was always my sunshine, to encourage me to keep going. I tried talking to her after all of the breaks. She was always walking away though... my chest was aching all over, my heart was thumping ten times faster, and there was an enormous pain where my heart was too.. what was happening? I wanted to talk to her about.. everything these past few months, on why she is never talking to me now. I needed to know, I wanted one of my many worries to be lifted from my shoulders. I might've been able to survive my first kiss getting stolen if I knew my relationship with Yume was okay, and on it's good side. Why is she red (more than usual) when I went near her? Maybe Yume was watching my interview? Did she see how I reacted by the question? Was she hurt by my words in that interview? Or did she watch that interview at all?

I rushed towards her before she could get away, and tried to make a lasting conversation.

"Hey, what's going on? Not trying to be rude, but you have been more of a boiled octopus than ever _and_ it seems you are.. ignoring me?"

My voice cracked and I felt hurt within my words. I tried to hide how much our relationship was aggravating me. It took a few moments until she finally spoke. She had no choice.. did she purposely ignore me? I have all of these thoughts that make my chest ache even more. But what hurt me the most.. was her reply.

"Oh hey Subaru, um.."

She was thinking of something I couldn't figure out. I wanted her to tell me what she was feeling. I could've fixed our relationship.. if I just _knew_ what was wrong. And after 2 minutes, she finally answers, and her reply was what really had done it. I _knew_ she was trying to ignore me.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous about the play... and I'm, of course.. not ignoring you. Why would I do that?"

As she was saying this, I thought.. _you_ tell _me_ why you would do that, because I knew, from her eyes, she was lying.

"So, um, yea.. I'm going to practice being in the background. Oh hey, it's time to start the scene. Talk to you later."

I knew not what to say, as the director shouted,

"ACTION!"

The scene was happening, my first kiss was going to be a person who I was not close with. As she leaned in for the kiss, something surprised my very lips.

Yume pushed Miyuki aside and came in for the kiss. Her lips were warm, and I was glad.. somehow.. that my first kiss was from Yume. As we parted our lips, the director/producer talked with Yume for a bit, and we were all dismissed.

It was night now, and for the whole day, I have been wondering, "Why did she do that?" My feelings were all over the place. I was not understanding anything. Until it finally hit me. "Was.. Yume _jealous?_ She _was_ red all the time, and she _did_ kiss me.. WAIT, WHY AM I THINKING THIS?" I raised my voice in confusion, while sitting on my bed alone, my hands on my head in frustration. "I guess, my wish for my first kiss to be somehow Yume came true.." I said as I faded to a sleepy mood.

"Wish granted, Really a Miracle.." My last words were as my eyelids and I fell into a slumber.


	5. You're ill, We Kissed, Is this Love?

Chapter 5: You're ill, We Kissed, Is this Love?

Yume's POV

As I walk out of that production building, I think to myself while walking home,

I'm FINALLY done with the role in the movie, where my character moves away, and now.. I need to add Complicated Love, into my list of MOVIES NOT TO WATCH. Since at the end, THEY DID KISS AND BECOME A COUPLE! Well, it _is just_ a script, but still, watching it would make me have a feeling, that I didn't ever have until that kissing scene. I still don't know what it was, but I know for sure that I will NOT have the feeling again.

It was the next day, and 8:00 A.M. right now, and I am just sitting on top of my comfy bed, in my warmest pajamas, holding my pretty bright orange pen and sunset pink notebook, preparing for my next self producing idea, something that will DEFINITELY not make me bump into Subaru. I was thinking, and thinking, and just couldn't figure out what to do.

Do another live show? No, many shows are booked this week. **HEREE**

Eventually, I decided to just walk into town and relax for one day. Then get working the next day.

So I put on a warm sunset pink fuzzy sweater, with some tight jeans, and red-outlined glasses, and went off. I eventually came into town, and saw a lot of stores, which wasn't a surprise. I saw cafes, stores, restaurants, etc. I already came to the town several times, but this is my first time just coming here with nothing planned. I eventually became interested and came into the music store, where I found a section for my music! I was happy that I still had a natural spot for my songs, but that's not what I came here for.. I came here to buy an album from Hime-Senpai! Of course, since she is in S4, I would find her albums somewhere...

After buying some of her latest hits, I went off to the side-walk again. I kept playfully skipping around, with a bright smile on my face. Yep, this is what you call, a relaxing, happy day. My mind off of him, and no work for a day. I kept skipping on the streets, observing for my next destination, until I carelessly bumped into a guy. I think I bumped him too hard.. because when I saw him, he was on the ground.

"Ahh, are you okay?" I said with a concerning voice.

"Don't worry. I'm fine.." The guy said (A teen), while I reached out my hand to help him get up.

He didn't take my hand though, and just went up by himself. He also looked red-faced. His brown bangs were covering his eyes, and he definitely was purposely keeping them down. I guess he was shy, considering he had rosy cheeks and kept his eyes covered.

"Sorry!" I said. With a sort of awkward voice.

"It's okay.. and.." He said with an awkward voice.

"May.. I have your autograph..." The guy mumbled.

I couldn't really hear him...

"Sorry, I couldn't catch your words, come again?"

"May.. I have your autograph..." He mumbled again, saying it a little louder.

Oh! So he is a fan! No wonder why he's so shy!

"Sure!" I said with a cheerful smile.

As I wrote the autograph, I asked,

"What's your name?"

I think he didn't really like his name, because he insisted on not telling his name.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me." I gleefully told him with a reassuring tone.

I didn't want it to get too awkward, so I gave him the autograph, once again said sorry, and hurried off. "What an interesting man.." I thought.

I came into a cafe, and ordered a snack and a strawberry-banana smoothie, and went off.

I suddenly stopped on the sidewalk street when I saw the exact guy I bumped into in front of me, talking casually with M4's Asahi. Just coincidentally, I happened to hear part of their conversation.

"Let's go back.. I don't want to be late Asahi."

"Why? We are only 10 minutes in our 1 hour break! And you ALWAYS use your breaks for training, this is actually the first time you came with me! So let's enjoy the time!"

"Well I'm leaving right now."

"Why? Oh.. I get it."

"Get what?"

"You bumped into Yume, and you might bump into her again in town.. that's why you want to leave, right? C'mon, I know you."

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because you were always blushing whenever I mentioned Yume and you, Subaru! I know _now_ why you are so awkward when I mention her name and you in love.. She kissed you in that movie, right?"

Wait.. that was.. Subaru?

I immediately went back to Four Stars Academy, and hurriedly walked to my room. I sat down in my chair in front of the desk, and started to wonder these exact thoughts,

"Why was Subaru acting so timid?"

"Why didn't he show me his face?"

"Did he think our relationship was too awkward now, which is why he wouldn't show his face?"

"Wait, WHY DID HE ASK FOR MY AUTOGRAPH?"

"But was that EVEN Subaru?"

"Of COURSE it was Subaru, how come I didn't recognize by the voice?"

I kept thinking of possible answers, until I got a message... from SUBARU?

"Can you meet me by the Academy Entrance in 10 minutes?"

I replied, for being rather curious,

"Sure.."

 **Ten minutes later ~**

I took my coat (Since it was windy outside), and went off to the entrance. I went there and already saw Subaru standing there, with a tomato red color on his face. I came up to him and timidly asked,

"Hey... Subar-"

That's when he wrapped his really hot (as in temperature wise, don't think of THAT HOT right now) hand around my waist and brought me in for a kiss.

That's when I immediately knew.. as I was touching his lips with mine, my face so close to his, he was suffering from a really high fever.

I immediately departed from him, and held him by the hand to drag him to the Boys Division infirmary. As I walked with him there, I knew that all of my questions were answered. He was having a fever, and couldn't think straight. THAT is why! Well, now with that out of my head, I can fully focus on THIS situation.

 **At the infirmary ~**

The doctor asked me to keep an eye on him, and I accepted almost exactly when he finished his statement. The doctor left to go to another person. Someone who broke his leg, he said.

I was now alone with Subaru. I sat next to his bed, looking at him, wondering when he would wake up... I was getting sleepy, but decided to keep staying awake.

It has now been 5 hours since Subaru was brought to the infirmary, and now I am just switching the towel on his head daily. I could've left, but somehow, my conscious told me to stay. My worries for him never faded. I don't know why..

"Y.. Yume...?" Subaru said, trying to sit up.

"Oh, you're awake!" I said, with a rather surprising and glad expression.

"How long have I been asleep...?"

"Five hours.."

"Oh.."

"Don't worry, you should be better soon, I already changed your towels, so no need to do it now." I said, seeing him trying to stand up, but going back down when I finished my sentence.

"Th.. thanks.." He said quickly, obviously embarrassed.

I gave him a cup of water, and gave him quick advice before I would leave.

"Make sure to stay in bed, okay? Get your proper amounts of rest. The doctor said that you got your fever from lack of rest."

"Okay." Subaru said.

"Okay, I'll leave now, Ja ne! (Means saying goodbye to a friend informally)

As I was about to leave.. he grabbed my hand.. I was of course, shocked.

"It's the other way around now, isn't it.."

"What do you mean?" I said turning my head.

"Nothing.. anyways, about what happened today.."

Oh, he remembers... now the tension in the room just got 10 times more awkward.

"Gome'nasai.." He muttered.

"Oh! It's okay, seriously! You had the fever!" I said quickly, trying to end the conversation rather quickly.

"Ja ne," (じゃあね ) Subaru said.

"Ja ne!" (じゃあね ) I replied.

I left, and immediately thought about the feeling I am having.

"He was so.. sweet and thankful.." I said..

"That is totally not usually like him.." I kept on saying,

"Is this love?" My last words were as I fell asleep, in a lovely meadow of dreams.

—

 **Note: YAY! I finished! I really didn't have an idea for a while on what to do, but now I found it! Get ready for many more chapters of pure romance! ~ FluffyBunBun**


	6. It's The Other Way Around Now Isn't It

Chapter 6: It's The Other Way Around Now... Isn't It?

Subaru' POV

When Yume left after her last scene in the movie, I kept thinking about what she did, and most of all, why. I thought to just pursue my daily life, since now... our relationship is kinda awkward... I don't know how to talk to her now.. should I ask her all of my questions, and say it was out of curiosity? Ahh! I don't know, I just thought to ignore that THAT never happened. Yea, that's the best choice... I can't get some feelings such as love from just a little.. you know what.

—

"Perfect time to get sick.." I said with my parched throat, while waking up on a sunny day.

As I changed my clothes, I grabbed a thermometer and checked my temperature, until I saw it at 100 degrees...

"I can't cancel all of the plans today though..." I murmured to myself.

Did I get this fever because I just slept late last night due to having just a little bit of extra dance practice? (2 hours or more... I lost count.) All well, I can bear it. I'll just treat myself later, at night.

I went to do my daily routine, until it was break time. Usually I would use my breaks to perfect my moves, but then Asahi raised his suspicions when he saw my face overly red, and that I was tired, only after an hour of training.

"Umm, Subaru.. are you okay?" Asahi said in a concerning voice.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just going to perfect my moves right now."

"Wanna come with me on our break, to the town?"

"No thanks."

"Come on... Subaru! You never come with me on our breaks! Let's have some fun! I bet your getting a little more pale because your working too much, so how about you use your break for some fun time with Asahi, come on, you won't regret it!"

He sounded like he was advertising someone to go with him when he said you won't regret it, but he was partly true that I was working too much, and that was what was getting me pale. I didn't want to faint randomly in the middle of M4's schedule, so I decided to go with him, only this time though.

"Okay, fine... Only this time though."

"Oh, why? Plea- Wait, did you just agree?"

"Yea."

I don't know why he was so surprised, but he was surely glad.

"Okay, let's go!" He yelled out with a sunny smile.

It was just the morning, so not many people were here. I've only been here a few times during breaks, but now is the time when I first saw it not so crowded, probably because the afternoons are when people mostly come. There is a lot of places Asahi wanted to go, but I just wanted to honestly sleep. I soon got a headache, and now, the more and more I walk, the more aching and aggravating my headache is.

Asahi wanted to go stop by a store real quick to buy us snacks, so I just told him I would be by the bench nearby.

"I'm going to buy some food for us, m'kay?"

"Okay, I'll just be sitting on that bench over there." I said, pointing my index finger to the bench.

"Okay, see you in a minute!" He said as he went into the store.

I was walking to the bench, with my head down, due to my lack of energy, until someone hit me in the stomach with the person's knee.. HARD. I didn't know how much power the person had, but it was enough to knock me down.. not that it was hard to knock me down in my current health..

"Ahh, are you okay?" The person who had a familiar voice said, with a concerning voice.

I looked through my bangs to figure out it was.. Yume. (Out of all people!)

"Don't worry. I'm fine.." I said as I got up, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Argh," I murmured under my breath.

I can't concentrate on anything, but I had to think quick. She doesn't realize I'm.. well... me. So, how is it to end a conversation quickly without making the scene awkward? She can already realize my head is red, (DUE to the fever.. obviously... nothing like blush- never mind.) and that I'm purposely putting my bangs to cover my eyes, so she would consider me.. I don't know.. nervous? So who would be nervous to speak to her..? Honestly, everyone seems open to her, so probably someone... like a fan? Okay, I'll just ask for an autograph (so she doesn't know who I am... yea.. that's my excuse), and thank her, and then walk away. She won't think I was ever Subaru. The hard part was not acting all nervous, considering my appearance, but actually asking for it, since I still knew _I_ would be asking for it.

"Sorry!" Yume said, without knowing her cheeks have gone red.

"It's okay.. and.." I said rather awkwardly.

"May.. I have your autograph..." I mumbled so quietly even someone who had perfect hearing wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Sorry, I couldn't catch your words, come again?"

"May.. I have your autograph..." I said a little more clearly that time.

"Sure!" She said with a cheerful smile.

Sometimes, I wish Yume would give that smile to me personally, instead of the boiled octopus head she usually does.

"What's your name?" She asked when writing her autograph.

I was NOT going to tell me name, even if my life depended on it.. how embarrassing would that be.. for her to know _I_ was asking for her autograph.. out of all people. I noticed she sensed I was uncomfortable, so she proceeded with,

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me." She said, trying to not make things too awkward.

As soon as she gave it to me, I said under my breath..

"Thanks, boiled octopus."

Luckily, she didn't notice it was me, and she went off, after saying sorry one more time.

Asahi came to me a few minutes later.

"Sorry, Subaru, the line was SOOO long. Heh."

"I'm not really hungry.."

"Subaru, are you okay..? You seem off today."

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"If you say so. Hey! Let's go to that bakery next to that cafe over there!"

As we walked, we shortly stopped in front of the bakery, because I was telling him I wanted to leave. My reason was (I didn't tell Asahi the truth) that I didn't want Yume to notice me, since she probably remembers the clothes the "fan" wore. I also didn't feel like eating, and I just wanted to go to sleep...

"Let's go back.. I don't want to be late Asahi."

"Why? We are only 10 minutes in our 1 hour break! And you ALWAYS use your breaks for training, this is actually the first time you came with me! So let's enjoy the time!"

"Well I'm leaving now."

"Why? Oh, I get it.."

"Get what?"

"You bumped into Yume, and you might bump into her again in town, that's why you want to leave, right? Come on.. I know you."

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because you were always blushing whenever I mentioned Yume and you, Subaru! I know _now_ why you are so awkward when I mention her name and you in love.. She kissed you in that movie, right?"

"How did you kn-, never mind. Enjoy the rest of your break. I need to get some medicine."

"Ah-hah! I knew you looked paler than usual, I was getting suspicious.. you have a cold?"

"No, I have a headache." I said.

"Okay, well, get better soon."

I went off to my room, my headache pounding inside my head more than ever.. I was seriously hot, even though it's chilly outside, I am still hot, even sweating outside, _without_ a jacket. I broke temporarily, and couldn't think anymore. I was starting to get hallucinations, and suddenly.. I felt like I was in a dream.

"Wow.." I thought. I felt like I was in a whole other dimension, where I could do anything I wanted. I felt that I could do any activities in this bright dream. I felt no fear, just all relaxed. I decided to just go with my guts and do whatever I felt like doing. The memory of Yume Kissing me suddenly popped inside my head, and I was airheaded right now, so I just wanted to do whatever I thought.

"I miss Yume," I thought randomly.

That's when I suddenly texted her, wanting to see her again, wanting to have another kiss.

"Can you meet me by the Academy Entrance in 10 minutes?" I texted her.

Luckily, she responded,

"Sure.."

I went immediately outside to the academy entrance, where I stopped to just enjoy the wind blowing over my body. I was having a higher fever than ever, so standing in the nice wind with no coat was refreshing. Before I knew it, Yume was already here. I was so tempted to immediately just wrap my arms around her that I didn't even greet her before we started the kissing.

"Hey... Subar-"

That's when I just went in to do it, I knew she was startled, but I didn't care at the moment. I never went away until I lost consciousness suddenly.

 **\- Happened when lost consciousness -**

I was in a dream, or really a memory. I saw the fuzzy pictures still in my head. Of the day when Yume was lost consciousness and I brought her to the infirmary.

"Thank you.. Subaru." Yume said nervously, on the bed.

"Oh, come on, say ahh.." I said in another scene, giving her the medicine.

"I'll be lonely if you leave.." She said when I was trying to leave, her hand on my arm, before I actually did leave.

That's when I woke up from my hazy dream.

"Y.. Yume...?" I said softly, trying to sit up.

"Oh, you're awake!" She said surprised. Most likely deep in thought before.

"How long have I been asleep...?"

"Five hours.."

"Oh.."

I tried to get up to change the towel on my forehead, until Yume reassured me she already did it...

"Don't worry, you should be better soon, I already changed your towels, so no need to do it now."

That was kind of her...

"Th.. thanks.." I said quickly, trying my hardest to not look embarrassed.

She gave me water and said her last words before leaving, since it looked like she stayed here for 5 hours.

"Make sure to stay in bed, okay? Get your proper amounts of rest. The doctor said that you got your fever from lack of rest."

"Okay." I said, thinking why this feeling of mine says I don't want her to leave.

"Okay, I'll leave now, Ja ne! (Means saying goodbye to a friend informally)

When she was leaving, I felt rather lonely, as if already missing her. Before we depart (I thought), I wanted to tell her what I was thinking right now.. so I quickly grabbed her hand before we were out of reach, obviously making her surprised.

"It's the other way around now, isn't it.."

On that day, when I was taking _you_ to the infirmary... for when _I_ was taking care of _you._ Now it's the other way around, I thought. (It was in chapter 1, if you remember. - **FluffyBunBun** )

"What do you mean?" She said turning her head.

"Nothing.. anyways, about what happened today.."

I just wanted to tell her quickly that I was sorry about that ki- you know, that incident.

"Gome'nasai.." I muttered, hiding my boiled octopus head..

"Oh! It's okay, seriously! You had the fever!" She said, definitely trying to end the awkward conversation.

"Ja ne," (じゃあね ) I said.

"Ja ne!" (じゃあね ) Yume replied.

When she left, I was alone. I am definitely not sleepy right now, so all I was doing was nothing but lying on bed, thinking of Yume.

"Next time I see her, I'm definitely going to tease her again." I said assuringly to myself.

"I'll keep our relationship normal.. like nothing ever happened."

No... I can't act like nothing happened.

"I really like this feeling for some reason, it makes me happy.. and sad at the same time.."

"Am I sure that this feeling is correct?"

I was thinking very hard right now. What could make me absolutely sure I have this feeling, or that it wasn't love? I was honestly thinking of a reason.. any reason.. to know it wasn't love. I was trying to deny my own true feelings.

Finally, I found a reasonable way to figure out if it's love for sure.

"Next time I see that usually Boiled Octopus..."

"I'm asking her to go on a date!"

—

 **YAHOO! LET THE SUBARU AND YUME SHIP SAIL TO ITS DESTINATION! TO LOVESVILLE! It's almost there, so just wait for more updates!**

 **Thank goodness we have a snow day over here, if not, I wouldn't be able to finish this beautiful chapter.**

 **So Subaru is going to return to his normal self and ask Yume to a date.. hmm, interesting is all I can say!**

 **Next chapter.. you'll surely see something interesting, in Asahi's POV!**

Asahi: Yep! I'm claiming one chapter! You won't believe what _I_ saw.. so remember to read next chapter, in my point of view!


	7. I will never look at them the same way

**Authors Note: I hope you're having as much fun reading as I am writing this! I'll try writing more on the weekdays, since Spirit Week is here! Let's bring all of our spirit here to support Yume x Subaru!**

—

Chapter 7: I will never... look at them the same way again.

Asahi's POV

Everyday being a M4 member was fun, especially with Kanata, Nozomu, and of course, M4's leader, Subaru! I'm usually the overwhelmingly happy one of the group, and I still will be! That's who I think I am.. a proud and happy member of M4!

—-

It was a normal day with the daily routine with M4. We did our daily practices, and exercises like usual. Eventually (Which seemed really long in my opinion, probably because it was), it was break time. I looked over and my glance dropped on Subaru, who was paler and more tired than usual.

"Umm, Subaru.. are you okay?" I asked in a concerning voice.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just going to perfect my moves right now."

I was worried and sure that he would faint mid-day. I was extremely anxious when it came to Subaru's health today. I was sure, as both his partner and friend, that I can make him give in to just resting and having fun with me in town this one time. So, I went on and started a conversation on joining me for break.

"Wanna come with me on our break, to the town?"

"No thanks."

As expected.. I knew I couldn't just ask and him to say yes just like _that._ So, I had many reasons on why to give in.

"Come on... Subaru! You never come with me on our breaks! Let's have some fun! I bet your getting a little more pale because your working too much, so how about you use your break for some fun time with Asahi, come on, you won't regret it!"

I know he'll shoot me another bullet of rejection soon, but I was already lining up Ideas, like buying new books, looking at how the sales of our CDs are going, and maybe (as a last resort), spy on his TOTAL cute crush, Yume!

"Okay, fine... Only this time though."

"Oh, why? Plea- Wait, did you just agree?"

"Yea."

I was too surprised. I didn't even know he would give in just like that. All well, probably means he knows his limits, and if he wants to exceed them, like he is right now, he would probably need a break once in a while. I will at least be supervising him (kind of like a parent.. heheh..) and make sure he is having fun but resting also. I'm not going to put this opportunity to waste. We'll have the most fun in our lives!

"Okay, let's go!" I yelled out enthusiastically.

I told my other friends where we would be if we were ever so possibly late, and proceeded to the town with Subaru. I was trying to think of events that would be relaxing but also fun. Maybe the arcade? Do I even know where it is? Maybe shopping for _Yume's_ (nudge, nudge.. wink, wink..) CDs. Possibly just chat and talk about ridiculous topics. I could name a whole list of events to do that are relaxing. However, the best activity to do when Subaru's eyelids are literally dropping slowly as he doesn't even notice it, is to get some food to regenerate his energy!

"I'm going to buy some food for us, m'kay?"

"Okay, I'll just be sitting on that bench over there." he said, showing me where he would be at when I came back (probably asleep by then).

"Okay, see you in a minute!" I said energetically.

I skipped around to the store to buy some two Pocky boxes (A box with multiple crunchy sticks 80% covered with chocolate), and coffee, the basic drink to keep someone energetic. The line was honestly short. I bought them quickly and put everything in a plastic brown bag. I, in a short amount of time, came back, planning to attack him playfully while scaring him in his sleep.

I was walking towards him waving my hand until I saw Yume in front of him, giving him a piece of paper. I saw Yume's signature.. An autograph? Wait, now I was really confused.. Would Subaru even push aside his pride to get her autograph, and why would he need it? I saw his face all down. His bangs covering eyes. A few moments later, I saw Yume walk away.. What was that all about? Was that top secret information for something? I saw her name on it, but it was probably a signature to a secret message! Wait, don't jump to conclusions..

I guess I should ask him.. Maybe I shouldn't.. I could be TOTALLY meddling in things about love. You know in all love movies, they always end in a tight situation if someone meddles with the two people's love life. So I decided to.. ask him tomorrow, in a more private place.

"Sorry, Subaru, the line was SOOO long. Heh."

I guess I was putting my acting skills to the test, since if he knew that _I_ knew, things would get 16 times more awkward.. I wanted to save him the trouble, as he was growing more pale.

"I'm not really hungry.."

"Subaru, are you okay..? You seem off today."

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"If you say so." I said with a shrug.. not wanting to bother him, as his temper might raise when he's sick.. because honestly, I don't know what he's like when he's sick, but he has this very aggravated look on. It was probably on purpose so I didn't want to be an annoyance. I moved onto a next subject, and decided that he HAS. TO. EAT.

"Hey! Let's go to that bakery next to that cafe over there!"

As we were walking, Subaru broke into a conversation on leaving.. for a reason I do not know.

"Let's go back.. I don't want to be late Asahi."

"Why? We are only 10 minutes in our 1 hour break! And you ALWAYS use your breaks for training, this is actually the first time you came with me! So let's enjoy the time!"

"Well I'm leaving now."

"Why? Oh, I get it.."

"Get what?"

"You bumped into Yume, and you might bump into her again in town, that's why you want to leave, right? Come on.. I know you." (I do, and I saw it.)

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because you were always blushing whenever I mentioned Yume and you, Subaru! I know _now_ why you are so awkward when I mention her name and you in love.. She kissed you in that movie, right?" (Saw the movie, acquaintance of the producer..)

"How did you kn-, never mind. Enjoy the rest of your break. I need to get some medicine."

"Ah-hah! I knew you looked paler than usual, I was getting suspicious.. you have a cold?"

"No, I have a headache." I said.

"Okay, well, get better soon."

I let him go home, since technically he was going to get rest, right? I was just doing what was best for him.

I soon went into a random cafe. I really wanted to figure out what was in that secret letter.. I knew at this time that Subaru would have probably fell asleep by now. But then, suddenly, I felt a horrendous feeling. What if Subaru fell and collapsed on his way there? That's when I immediately rushed towards the entrance of the Academy.

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

I saw Subaru awake... with Yume. I didn't see them casually talking or anything.. I just saw Subaru embracing Yume with a warm hug and an affectionate kiss. I could see his enjoyment out of it. Was this because of Subaru being slightly more pale? No, was this his sign of love?

I saw Yume departing them quickly after. She was bringing him to the infirmary. Was this because of that cold.. I mean headache? I didn't know _what_ happened exactly.

I quickly ran and hid under the window outside of the infirmary, so I could peek and see what was happening. I couldn't believe to see such a scene. I knew I wasn't supposed to see any of this, but I did it anyways.

 **-1 hour later-**

I believed seeing Yume and Subaru there for an hour already. I saw Yume getting sleepier by the minute, until she finally exceeded her limit of waiting. She collapsed onto Subaru's lap.

They looked so peaceful together. They weren't teasing or bickering with each other. They were just sleeping. They looked really relaxed, relieved of stress.

That beautiful moment was rather ending as Yume woke up again. She didn't noticed she accidentally slept. She quickly was shaken up and kept looking worriedly at Subaru. I _was_ planning to come in later, but I trusted Yume. I texted Kanata and Nozomu that Subaru wouldn't be coming, since he was sick. I left the room shortly after, relieved to know that Subaru was in good hands. I saw Kanata's reply.

"Okay, I guess we'll just do this ourselves. Asahi, make sure Subaru is okay. Keep an eye on him."

"Don't worry, someone else is already taking care of him."

"Oh, well, come meet up with us. We're at the studio."

"M'kay, be there in a minute."

That's when I saw Yume patiently looking at Subaru, with no intent on leaving. That's when I saw how Yume truly cared about Subaru. Subaru already cared about her deeply (#KNEWIT!), so what was holding them back from dating? I didn't know, but left and got into a car.

 **-Later-**

As I was in the car, I wondered..

"Was the secret letter about meeting there? Are they secretly dating?"

That's when I knew, I would never... look at them the same way again.

I would think of them as lovers, _true_ lovers. I won't think of them as friends ever again. I'm glad Subaru found his love.

"I'll wait though.. until the day I find true love." I whisper.

—

 **Authors Note: MAYBE it was a little short or fast. I tried to make it not so rushed looking. Don't worry, I will have longer chapters soon enough, as APRIL BREAK IS COMING! YAHOO! Well, thanks for reading everyone. Have a fun day! :3**


	8. Life Just Got a Whole Lot Better

Chapter 8:

Subaru's POV

"I'm going to ask her to go on a date!"

Yep, you heard me right.. I hope. I am going to officially know, and confirm my feelings for Yume. Her energetic smile, her caring personality, her beautiful sunset pigtails.. all of them make me truly smile innocently.

I don't know how I am going to ask her.. but I know that I have to do it soon. My conscious won't hold out any longer, and I think I might go insane if I keep closing myself. I think over and over and over with all of my might, until the incredible pain surges into my mind once again. I suddenly remember that I am still pretty sick...

"I probably should go to sleep. Goodnight... Yume."

I close my eyelids thinking all about her. Have I really developed feelings for her? I don't know yet, and I am determined to figure out.. I just... need.. to go to sleep...

—

 **-The Next Morning-**

I wake up with a lazy yawn, finally becoming aware of my surroundings after a short amount of time. All of the memories that happened last night came rushing through my dizzy mind, as my cheeks suddenly become a pale pink from one specific memory.. _my claim last night._

I get out of bed, a little bit unbalanced. I tripped by a few items on the floor, since the images of the world I am currently seeing is, well.. moving. I try to walk out until I bump into someone outside of the door.

"Ahh, Sor- Asahi? What are you doing up so early on the other side of the door?" I yell out at the end as I jump back with a surprised, but freaked out expression. I glance at the clock, to confirm that it was only 5:00AM! I look at him with widened eyes. He just chuckles with a bright smile on his face, totally ignoring the question.

"I was just about to open the door to check on you, until you just gave me the funniest reaction possible. Good to see your okay, Subaru!" He happily giggles afterwards, while I gave him an annoyed but relieved expression.

"I'm going out for a jog." I replied quietly, trying to pass by him quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! You still need to get better! You need to take the day off to get into better conditions! Think about yourself for a minute. Now, go back to our dorm and go to sleep. No jogging for you today, Mr. Perfect!" He proudly announced as he gave me a serious look.

"Wait, Asah-"

"No, just go back to sleep and rest, okay? Either me or the others will check up on you every once in a while. You need to be in your best shape for our big concert tomorrow! If you overwork your body today, our fans will be left disappointed, and filled with sorrow. If you don't want that to happen, then get your but into the dorm! I'm following you, just in case." He said, or rather demanded, as I replied with a simple nod, shocked on how much concern was in his eyes as he was saying it.

I was soon in my room, on my bed, with my blanket over me. Asahi gave me some medicine before he left; and now, I am all alone. I look around with dull eyes, looking around as a bored emotion spreads over me. My mind goes to the subject 'Yume' randomly.

"Didn't I say I would ask Yume on a date next time I see her? Well, if I truly don't want to go on a date with her, then I could just avoid Yume. However, for some reason.. I want to meet her as soon as possible. Would the atmosphere be awkward? How would I ask her? I have to plan this thoroughly, because I want Yume to say yes. I can already imagine her rejecting me so cruelly. Would she like me to say it straight forward? Bluntly? Romantically..? Nah! Maybe some cheesy lines? W-wait.. what? I am definitely _not_ doing that. I'll try thinking in _Yume's_ point of view." I murmur quietly to myself as the mixed thoughts jumble all in my mind.

Yume would want.. flowers, hand-made chocolates, and a kind smile.. This is what I think she would want. I can't help but feel extremely nervous at the thought. So, hand-made chocolates? What if they taste really bad though..? I shouldn't be worrying much; because I'm Subaru, the coolheaded one, right?

I'll probably ask her next week so she won't catch the fever I have. I wouldn't want her to feel as horrible as I did right now..

I can't make the chocolates today, because she could possibly become sick if I did it _now,_ when I am sick myself. Germs would just spread.. However, I didn't want to do nothing today. I can't just sit around, bored, lazy, and useless.

I decide to just think about how much has happened ever since Yume came. My life was honestly normal before she appeared. She changed everything. My thoughts, my feelings, my whole world. I suddenly remember a memory that caught my attention, one I would never forget.

—

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Her eyes closed, and she was about to fall. Of course, I couldn't just let her fall, so I caught her just in time, and made her lay on my back. I carried her back to the Girls Nurse's office, and while I was walking, I saw Asahi and Kanata, and I just knew that when he saw me like this, they would keep teasing like I loved her, or some kind of romance, or if we were on a date. Of course I like her, but not in that way. As we were just about to meet paths, I decided to pretend to not notice them, but of course, they noticed me._

" _Hey Subaru!" Asahi said._

" _Hey."_

 _I was trying to quickly walk away while avoiding paths, and when I was right about to pass by them, they noticed I was carrying Yume. Great.._

" _Asahi, we should be going. We shouldn't interrupt their date." Kanata said with a smirk._

" _Agreed." Asahi said with a confident nod._

" _Hey! We aren't on a date yet, I am just bringing her to the nurse since she fainted."_

" _Yet? So you_ _ **are**_ _going on a date soon?" Kanata said happily._

" _Wait, no! That's not what I meant! Anyways, I am busy right now, I'm going."_

 _ **\- End Of Flashback -**_

I remembered that day.. when I didn't fully discover my feelings. If I had to do _that_ again, I wouldn't be able to stop being a tomato, I wouldn't be able to stop pathetically refusing my feelings, I would never be able to deny anything without looking like an idiot.

"Imagine if they actually teased me when I _was_ going on a date with Yume? While we were taking a romantic stroll?"

Just the thought made me feel flustered.

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?"

"Why can't I stop admiring her?"

"Why can't I stop.. loving her?"

I immediately open up a small notepad, and started writing. I wrote all of the ways to ask Yume out. I also listed what was strong and weak with the statements.

—

 **\- 3 Hours After Writing All Possible Ways To Ask Her.. -**

I release my grip on my pen and notepad, as they fall onto my bed. I decide to walk around town, to soothe my confused mind and my aching body. I really need to relax myself for the day. Thinking too much will _not_ make my conditions any better.

I put on my usual cap on my head backwards, and my big, red, nerdy glasses, that magnify my eyes. I also added my blue jacket, to avoid being cold. I looked at myself in the mirror before leaving.

"Okay, no one will notice me if I have this on." I reassure myself, because I messily put the disguise on.

I walk outside the dorm, leaving a note on my bed to where I'm going, in case one of them walks in and wonders where the heck I've disappeared to.

I look around the buildings adjacent to each other, seeing the beautiful colors blend as they come into my eyes. I walk into a book store with lots of.. well... books! There was a big crowd in here, checking out all of the fantastic covers with appealing titles. I was personally intrigued by the books' covers myself. My eyes' gaze fell upon a book for.. cooking. It looked cute and pink, and I thought it would be useful when making chocolates. I skim around the pages and found over 3 recipes for different and unique chocolates.

 _"_ Excuse me, I would like to buy this." I politely said towards the worker.

"That would be 20$ please." The person replied with a smile.

I gave her the money and left with the book.

I opened the book outside of the store and started to read while walking. It was amazing, how delicious every dish looked like. It has cute designed foods, and it honestly made me a _little_ hungry. All well, I should just buy some ingredients for the chocolate right now.

I was getting sleepier and sleepier by the minute, even though it was only 8:12AM. The medicine I took earlier _does_ have the side effect of sleepiness. I really didn't want to sleep though. It wasn't bothering me onto the verge of insanity, so I just shrugged the feeling off and continued walking.

I went into a nearby store and bought some basic ingredients needed for making chocolate. I bought sugar, cocoa powder, milk, etc. I returned home afterwards.

"Y-Yume! What're you doing here..?" I ask as I see her in my room. She immediately closed something and turned around to see me, with a startled look.

"I-I wasn't doing anything!" She practically yelled with a voice filled with guilt.

"Boiled Octopus, you shouldn't be in my room, at least.. not when your going to be all red like that." I teased her as she gave me her usual cute reaction.

"N-no way! I am _not_ a boiled octopus, thank you very much! I'm just here to check up on you.. until I realized you weren't here.." She said softly, her finger swirling around her hair awkwardly.

I sigh due to her childish remarks.

"Oh my, and what do I find attractive about you again..?" I mutter to myself as she looks at the bags I'm currently holding.

"What are you holding?" She asks curiously, poking at them with an eager face.

"Oh... wait a minute.. SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SEEING THE INGREDIENTS! SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT ALL! Just hold on.. am I supposed to ask her out... _now?"_ I thought in my head, trying to keep my face from being completely red.

I _did_ say that I would ask her the next time I see her.. but seriously.. _now_ out of all times. I don't even know what to say..

"I'm holding something that is _none_ of your buisness. So, onto more important matters, what were you doing here while I was away? Or did you _just_ come here?" I ask her randomly, trying to switch the topic as casually as I could.

She basically freaked out and tried to lie right in front of my face.

"O-oh, I-I.. umm.. JUST arrived here! Yea..." She implied while playing with her fingers.

Silence engulfed the room as we both stood there awkwardly.. why _were_ we so awkward?

Soon enough, tears started rolling down Yume's face, one by one. She kept looking at me while the water filled her eyes. Soon, she was just lost in thought, as I was honestly confused. She slowly lifted up her left hand and touched her cheek.

"Tears.." Yume whispered.

Her voice.. it was filled with pain. It cracked in her words, and was so.. depressing. I never saw Yume like this before. She was _never_ like this before.

Her tears slowly over flooded and kept strolling down rapidly, going all the way to her chin, where they dropped onto the floor, creating a puddle of water, where her reflection had shown.

She cried loudly and looked at me with her beautiful and wet eyes. She went towards me within three steps, and started crying onto my chest.

"It's okay.." I say with a calm and caring voice, not sure of what else to say.

"Why won't these tears stop falling.. why am I so sad over nothing.." Yume weeped out loud, her voice unstable.

I gently stroke her hair and smiled a reassuring smile, telling her not to worry. I continued repeating my actions until she stopped, and looked up at me.

"T-thanks. I-I'll be going now.. hope you're better." She said as she quickly tried to walk past me, only to know that I was still gripping onto her wrist, afraid to let go.

I muster up all of the courage I had left within me, and started to speak.

"Want to.." I say before trailing off, my bangs hiding my eyes as my face turns a bright pink.

"Hmm?" She replied innocently, turning around to see my embarrassing state.

"Want to go out some time?" I said loud and clear. I look into her red eyes filled with hope, and smile at her; I smile at her with a happy, kind, but unintentionally shy smile.

"A.. a date?" She asked surprised, jumping up at the words she just heard come out from my mouth.

"If you want to say it bluntly.. then yea.." I said embarrassed, rubbing the back of my hair with my left hand.

"S-sure! I-I-I'd love to! Next Friday..?" She replied, her eyes avoiding my gaze.

"5:00PM?" I ask, wondering if she was free at the time.

"Sure... s-see you there." She said, waving at me before she left.

As she closes the door, I sigh with relief as I lay onto my bed.

I finally recall all of the events that just happened.

"I.. _I..._ have a date with Yume!" I exclaim happily to myself.

I smile, filled with joy, as I take the notepad I had earlier from the desk, and ripped the page that I made for 'How to Ask Her Out.'

I lay onto my bed as I take off my silly disguise, and look up at the ceiling, filled with happy and innocent thoughts.

"Life just got a whole lot better."

—

 **Authors Note: You must be SOOO confused, right? Well, IMMEDIATELY READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! This is why I posted two chapters at a time. Imagine, if I only posted this chapter.. all of you would be raging.. :3**

 **I intend to make the future chapters longer.. so it took a longer time than usual to write. These are the last few chapters. Probably ending on Chapter 13. This is my first fanfiction, so thanks for the reviews. :D I never properly thanked for your support. 3**

 **\- Personal Note -**

 **I know I didn't update in like FOREVER, but forgive me! I personally had a fever too! I also had HUMONGOUS ALLERGIES, and a stuffy nose! ;( Addition to that, I had to do all of the End-Of-The-Year Tests after I was done from my fever.. Man, I even had a writers block on how to show Yume's definite love for Subaru..**

 **Many events happened during the summer, because I have a very social life.**

 **I** _ **know**_ **I'm blabbing about my life, so if you finished both of the Notes, you're very dedicated, and thank you.**

 **Hint:**

 **If you want to be observant and figure out why Yume was crying before reading the next chapter.. than here is a hint:**

 **"Oh, oblivious Subaru.. don't you see how forgetful you are with items?"**

 **Now, as you are most likely lazy, ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Did I Fall in Love? Or did I Discover It

Chapter 9: Did I Fall in Love? Or did I just Discover it?

Yume's POV

Today was another day to do an activity to boost my career in the idol world. I have to keep working hard, because if not, my name will soon disappear from the Idol Industry.

I walk out into town, trying to find some places available to sing at. Concerts were a natural event to make new fans, and the most basic way. I decided to search around, and discover places with a lot of space, so more people can visit.

"Hmm, I wonder if Subaru is okay.." The idea pops into my curious mind randomly.

"W-wait a minute.. I shouldn't be thinking of him so randomly.." I thought, as the idea made me fidget with my hands randomly.

I kept checking places out, but the more and more and more places I see, the more I can't stop worrying over Subaru. Why was I even worrying about him? I _know_ he's okay.. but yet, I still have a paranoid conscious, that keeps asking me repeatedly the most 'worst-scenario questions'...

"What if he suddenly dies because he isn't drinking enough and is becoming dehydrated because YOU didn't check up on him?"

"What if his heart EXPLODES because YOU didn't check up on him?"

"What if-"

Okay, I know I have to check up on him.. I just _have_ to, if not, I might not be able to sleep tonight... ^ • ^

\\\===/

I figure this is love, but I don't want to admit it. Why does my head get lightheaded when he's around? Why do butterflies randomly appear in my stomach when he's around? _Why_ does my heart beat uncontrollably when I'm around him? Do my cheeks turn red because of this feeling?

I sit down on a nearby bench, leaving reality to join my thoughts. He is honest, kind, sweet, cute, cool... wait, why should I even be **thinking** this? JUST A FEW **WEEKS** AGO, I was perfectly fine being his acquaintance, his friend, his _rival._ Now, all I can think about him is positive traits that persuade me in every way to like him.

I.. need to figure this feeling very soon!

—

I feel romantic around him, shy around him, and I act like a little like a tsundere around him. I need to learn and know what I feel towards him soon. I know I need to.

I wake up to see the ceiling to my room, as I sit up and look around. I slowly get out of my bed and look in a mirror. My hair was a real mess.. that was for sure.

I brush my hair casually, looking at my closet to figure out what to wear. Today was a pretty sunny day, so I thought to wear something bright, colorful, and natural. I quickly, but neatly, put on my signature pigtails, and take a simple, cute, pale pink dress. It had a touchy edge that I personally liked, so I put it on with some white and golden sandals. I remembered to add my pink bow on, and knew at that moment, I was ready to go to my best friend, Laura.

She was always there for me, so I think she would support me and help me with my big decision. Do I lo-lo-like like him, or just like him.

I walk into the cafeteria, seeing Laura at a table.

I quickly rush over to her, with a worried expression on my face, nervous on how to start this conversation.

"L-Laura..." I begin the conversation, giving direct eye contact.

"Yea? Why're you so nervous all of the sudden? Did something go wrong?" She asks me with a confused look, tilting her head slightly.

"Umm, can we talk for a little bit.. it's about something personal.." I reply, sitting across from her afterwards.

"Sure, what do you need to talk about?" She says with a bright smile, paying attention to every word I say.

"I-I might have feelings toward.. _Subaru_." I whisper to her ear, while my cheeks become pink at the thought.

Her eyes widen with surprise, as she turns her head to my eyes, knowing this topic was serious.

"Okay, but how are you going to identify these feelings for sure?"

I was shocked myself, seeing how easy she took the statement I previously said. I could tell that she knew I was thinking this, as her next words were pretty surprising.

"I could tell you had _some_ feelings for him." She adds on, making me blush profusely.

"I'll probably ask him myself what this feeling is!" I exclaim with a confident and determined attitude, standing up to emphasize how serious I am.

"Good luck. I'll be supporting you on this, no matter what happens. I'll always have your back." She makes me feel more calm, happy, and eager at the sentence.

I leave the cafeteria shortly with a confident expression. I go near the boys division of the academy, walking to the place where Subaru was. Not only to ask.. but to see if he was better.

I kept on walking within the stone path, wondering why it was so long. It felt like 10 minutes already, yet it was only 2 minutes. I walk and look only at the path, until someone fell on me. Why does this keep happening?

"Woah, sorry! I wasn't looking- Yume?" I look up, seeing Asahi.

"H-hey." I stutter, taking Asahi's hand, getting up with a slightly dirty dress.

"Why are you coming here?" He asks, seeing I was heading towards the Boys Division.

"I'm just going to visit Subaru. Now don't think I actually _like_ him, because I would rather despise him than to do that. I'm only checking up on him because... I had nothing else to do!" I say with a lame excuse, my cheeks becoming a light red.

"Okay, okay. Good luck, not that you'll need it!" He yells, jogging to a distance.

It was 7:50AM. I wondered if he was awake yet. I was kept from my location because of all of the events popping up. I really wanted to know if he was okay though..

"Meow" I hear a cat yell softly.

I couldn't avoid a poor cat if they were in trouble, so I ran to the destination of the noise. I climb up the tree slowly, reaching my hand towards the feeble cat.

"I won't bite. Come here, it's alright.." I say with a sweet smile, as the cat goes into my arms.

I bring the cat down, and kept carrying it, wondering where the cat's owner was. I looked at the cute cat, cuddling with its pure white fur.

I see Kanata running towards me, until he suddenly stops and pants a little.

"Hey, did you see a cat with white fur and green eyes? A little girl said her lost cat went this way-" Kanata suddenly stops mid-sentence, seeing the current cat I was holding.

"Oh, is this a little girl's cat? I'll go bring it to her immediately!" I almost panicked, not able to see a sweet little child crying at her lost cat that I've found.

"Don't worry. I can bring it to her. I'm going somewhere near her location anyways." Kanata offers, as I put the cat into Kanata's arms afterwards.

"Thanks. Be careful!" I yell, waving goodbye to Kanata as he jogs away.

"Why are there so many distractions lately? I haven't even gotten halfway to the infirmary!" I thought with an impatient look, continuing to walk peacefully.

I soon fasten my pace, eventually running to the infirmary.

"I hate that I worry about him so much..." I murmur under my breath, running faster and faster.

 **\- 5 Minutes Later -**

I walk up to the infirmary door, gently opening it, in case he was still sleeping. The gap between the door and wall widens, and I peek inside with a quick glance, only to see an empty bed.

"Excuse me, where's Subaru?" I ask the doctor there, who was currently looking into some paperwork.

"Sorry, he went out at 5:00AM. He's probably in his room, considering he hasn't fully recovered yet." The doctor replies with a kind tone.

"Okay.. thanks." My last words were, before exiting the infirmary.

I walk to M4's dorm, knocking onto the door with a quick and hard tap.

"Anyone in here? Hello?" I ask eagerly, before a familiar face answers the door.

"Oh, Yume! What're you doing here at this time?" Nozomu asks with a gentle smile.

"Umm, is Subaru here? I just came here to check up on him..." I say quietly, becoming flustered at the statement.

"No, but you could wait here. Asahi told me that he would be back in a few minutes." Nozomu gives me a kind gesture, welcoming me in.

I step inside and sit onto one of the plump couches, gazing at the grand room. It was pretty neat, with mature designs. When I become a member of S4, I'll be sure to get privileges like these.

"I'm going out to work on a commercial. You can stay here, I'll be back later." Nozomu puts on a hat, before waving me goodbye.

Shortly after he leaves, I was left alone with nothing to do. I impatiently sat there, becoming more restless by the second.

"Hmm, does Subaru even.. feel anything _special_ towards me? Is this an unrequited.. lo-lov- special feeling?" I ask myself questionably, tapping my chin lightly.

"Let's get into happier thoughts.. how'll he react to seeing me randomly? Oooohhhh..." I smirk deviously, thinking of a fun way to catch his funniest reaction.

I politely went into his room, and hid behind his bed. I practiced multiple ways to give him a playful scare, laughing at every one.

"What's this?" I look at a notepad curiously, before I gasp at the words entitled on top of the object.

"Ways to Ask Her Out..." I whisper to myself.. shocked that he liked someone.

"Does he already like someone..? I knew it. Why did I think everything would fall into place.. I was oblivious to reality.. Still.. I can't believe it..!" I look at the notepad, almost afraid to look deeper into it.

I slowly, carefully, and gently open it.

"1. Give her diamond ring and ask her out with a confident smirk.

Positives:

\- Gives the strong, leadership like personality

\- Most likely will say yes due to ring

Negatives

\- Won't fall for such shallow strategies

\- Might look arrogant

\- I want to ask her out, not marry her

\- WHERE IS THE MONEY TO BUY HE DIAMOND RING?"

I laugh at the last line, envying the lucky girl who Subaru likes. I continue reading, getting more hurt by every word, grasping the fact that he already liked someone else.

"2. Happily ask her on a random, sunny day. Smile!

Positives:

\- Looks carefree

\- Closer and better

\- Smiles are always the best way to ask her out

Negatives:

\- Unlike me to be so energetic and carefree

\- Too random

\- Undetermined location on where I will meet her next. What if I meet her in the rain?

\- Too vague"

It looks like he put a lot of effort into this.. some lucky girl out there..

I continue reading, before I hear the door creak open. I panicked under pressure for a minute.

"Y-Yume! What're you doing here..?" He basically yells as he sees me near his bed. In his _room._ I close the notebook with my unstable hands, throwing it to the desk nearby.

I slowly turn around, seeing Subaru giving me the confused look. I hold onto my clothes tightly, letting all of my frustration out silently. I look at him with a surprised, but awkward expression.

"I-I wasn't doing anything!" I yell, my chest tightening with the feeling of guilt. I look at him with an insecure expression, hiding my deep sorrow.

He quickly changes his look into his usual cool and calm attitude.

"Boiled Octopus, you shouldn't be in my room, at least.. not when your going to be all red like that." He teases me, making the atmosphere less tense. I try to play along, even though I was still holding onto the fact that he liked someone else.

"N-no way! I am _not_ a boiled octopus, thank you very much! I'm just here to check up on you.. until I realized you weren't here.." I play with my hair, barely able to talk to him in a confident tone, my voice being barely audible at the last word.

"Why can't you notice.. my feelings for you.. I'm carrying this burden all by myself.. and you are oblivious to my.. lo-love." I whisper to myself with agony.

I look at the bags containing multiple items. I try to carry on a normal conversation, making sure that he doesn't worry about me after I leave.

"What are you holding?" I ask with a curious look, poking at them with a playful grin, trying to think of him as my rival once again.

He is lost in thought, his eyes widening at my statement.. Okay, now I'm seriously curious.

"I'm holding something that is _none_ of your buisness. So, onto more important matters, what were you doing here while I was away? Or did you _just_ come here?" He says after a short moment of silence, obviously trying to change the topic. However, his question made me worry. Does he know what I looked through?

I panic, and improvise right on the spot.

"O-oh, I-I.. umm.. JUST arrived here! Yea..." I almost screamed due to my nervousness.

Silence has fall onto the room once again, as I daze off into thoughts... negative thoughts.

"Wait.. why should I be sad that Subaru likes someone..? Don't I.. only think of him as a rival? These feelings could be mixed with friendship. Why.. why did I figure out my feelings now, when it's all too late..."

Touching my cheek with my left hand, I whisper,

"Tears.."

It's all too late.. Why was I so oblivious to these feelings called love? If I just figured out sooner... I wouldn't be in this mess. Of course Subaru would fall for someone soon. There are so many idols to go to.. maybe Hime-Senpai. Yea.. everyone ships them. Hime-Senpai would be perfect for Subaru. They're both charming, kind, talented, and.. out of my league.

Wailing and crying with these hopeless eyes of mine, I give my last hug to Subaru, knowing this might be my last chance to be so bold.

"It's okay.." I hear his reassuring voice, making me burst even louder.

"Why won't these tears stop falling.. why am I so sad over nothing.." I tried to get the words out, as it is my own fault for being so naive.

Feeling his hand stroking my hair made my nerves feel calm, my brain relax, and my burdens fly away. Why couldn't we just stop time at this very moment? It would be so nice if I could just stay there.. forever.

"T-thanks. I-I'll be going now.. hope you're better." I end this dream, knowing I had no chance. Quickly walking away, I suddenly stop.. feeling a strong hand squeezing my wrist. I glance at his face, seeing his own nervousness in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Want to.." Subaru speaks up, trailing off afterwards.

"Hmm?" Is all I could say, having no idea what he wanted. Groceries? Medicine? I turn around to look at his vulnerable state. He was.. cute. His hand on my wrist, bangs covering his eyes, and his cheeks.. glowing as bright as a tomato.

"Want to go out some time?" I freak out, immediately thinking he was cheating on me with someone else. WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?

Hold on.. maybe those notes.. were meant for _me._

His timid and shy personality is finally coming out, making me admire this very moment. That happy, kind, and shy smile is something so unlikely to happen. I cherish this moment, before finally grasping the very words he said.

"A.. a date?" I look at him with a puzzled expression, feeling really happy yet really confused.

"If you want to say it bluntly.. then yea.." He blushed profusely, giving off a nervous chuckle.

"S-sure! I-I-I'd love to! Next Friday..?"

"5:00PM?" He replied.

"Sure... s-see you there."

I soon exit the dorm, jumping up and down as I skip to my own room in the Girls Division. Wow,

"Did I fall in love? Or did I just discover it?"


	10. The Beginning of a New Love

Authors Note: I have lost the sense of the character's personality and character. Also, if you see the summary, this is all revolving around Season 1 (off scene). I've lost interest in this anime after season 1 and didn't bother to watch season 2, only being interested with Subaru and Yume's relationship. I'm trying to write as them all based on my memory of the anime 1-2 years ago, intent on finishing my first story. Thanks for all of those who've waited for so long! Please enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Beginning of a New Love

Subaru's POV

The awaited day: Friday. This is going to be my one chance to make Yume mine. I only have one shot at this, so how should I do it? Surely I have to do something so amazing that she'll have to say yes at my request of an official relationship; but how?

I would need to do something that reflects my character, so she won't get illusions of my reputation. Maybe... "You're such a red tomato all the time, I want to hang out with you more. Y'know, because I like the color red."

...

NO WAY. Isn't that more of an insult than a compliment? How about... something relating to her fun attitude? I can't possibly say something so romantic so smoothly! I have to say something that'll make her know that I'm a confident man who can protect her. But what could I possibly say to make these thoughts more smooth when I tell her them? Ahhh, too much thinking. I'll think about the big events of our date later, and prioritize the details for now. We still have.. 12 hours. It's only 5AM right now, and it's our group's day off.

Okay, okay... so what should I wear? Maybe a hoodie? No no no... way too informal. I don't want something that's too formal though.. maybe a long sleeved shirt with a bow tie? That would just make me look dorky.. What would Yume like? Well, if she likes me for myself, then it's back to my decision/choice again! Well, it's going to be sunny today, so I should wear something light. Maybe this t-shirt with these shorts? Wait, our date is at 5PM! Why would I wear something that makes me seem like our date is at the beach!

... Where are we even going?

OH SHOOT! I didn't even think of the location of our date! The clothes correspond with the scenery of the date, so why didn't I think of that first? I'm seriously not myself today. -.-

So, where are we going? Well, this is pretty easy: Amusement Park!

We'll go to the amusement park near the school, have fun, and then I'll walk her to her dorm. The order in which events are occurring in our date are well-established at least.

I'll just wear a pastel blue collared mid-sleeve shirt with some white pants and my leather shoes. Seems appropriate enough.

Okay, now I need to email her the details.

"Yume, meet me near the fountain at the exit of the campus at 5PM, okay?"

Does this sound right? Hmm, it seems simple enough.

*SENT*

Now I just need to buy the right gift...

"Subaru? Why're awake sooo early..."

"Kanata? I should be asking you that."

"Well, I'm going out with Ako today, and she's so abnormal that she decides I should meet her in the park at 7AM.. can you believe that?"

"Wait, what? Are you guys in a relationship?"

"Well, I don't know how, but that's what it seems. What about you? Any progress with your beloved Yume?"

"I don't need to talk about my romance life to such a loud mouthed teaser, do I?"

"Whatever, I'm going to get ready."

And with those words, we grudgingly went to the bathroom.

Man, all of the members of M4 are so annoying when it comes to Yume, always teasing me. Well, guess what? I got a date with her! Obviously, I'm not going to ever tell them, considering how their reactions will be. "Ooh, you're in love!" or "Get her good, you crazy lovebird!"

But seriously, how did I come to like such an annoying girl? Sure, she's really cute with her sunset colored pigtails, and her hardworking and optimistic personality, but I could've fallen for any other girl similar to her; so why specifically her?

Everyone tells me I would suit Hime, and she is also equally hardworking and enthusiastic, but there's something about Yume that makes her... special. Her cute, quick temper and the way her face turns red every time I tease her..

Why am I even thinking these things? I'm not the type to even think of such emotional thoughts. Hey, Kanata is always teasing me when I'm with Yume.. maybe it's my time to do just that, but with him!

"So, Kanata, when did you start like Ako, hm?"

"D-doesn't matter.."

Now I see the fun in this. The usual Kanata is calm, cool, and collected, but talking about this girl is making him so flustered. Of course, I don't like it when they do it to me, but it's fun to be on the other side of the stick.

"Wow, the guy who kept teasing me about _possibly_ liking someone has a ( definite) special person of his own, huh?"

"Whatever, just shut up Subaru," Kanata's cheeks flushed into a tint of red, annoyingly trying to make me stop. I'm his friend after all, it's my job to make fun of him.

"Have fun on your date~"

"Right back at'cha."

"What? How did you know?"

"I saw your notebook and the outfit you laid on your bed. If you want to hide it from everyone, do a better job." He said as he gave a playful smirk.

"Sh-shut up! Just go, you better not be late on your date."

"I know, and you better not either. Cya."

"Bye," I waved nonchalantly, panicking a little inside.

I hid my outfit for the date and the really embarrassing notepad in my closet, determined for my friends to not figure out this arrangement I've made with Yume. I wish for my personal romance life to be kept private, without the blabber of my friend's constant teasing and goofy manner of the seemingly nerve-wrecking situation.

It's already 6:30AM, and I am just lounging on my bed, wondering why I would even tell a Yume about the details at 5:25AM.. Of course she wouldn't be awake at this time, and I might've awoken her from her sleep.. god, when did I become this analyzing over even the smallest details? Is this really how a person changes because of this feeling inside called... love?

I finally notice, after a very short 20 minutes, that I didn't even get dressed and take a morning shower! I was just obsessed over the date I'm having with Yume at 5PM!

After attending to my hygiene, I get into a yellow t-shirt with my usual blue and grey jacket and my jeans, putting on my big red glasses and hat afterwards. Heading out into the plaza, I think about what a girl would want on a date.

"Well, normal girls would want roses, chocolates, or something that shows an indication of love towards them. I don't want the atmosphere to be too tense and unnatural, so it would be best to give her..."

"Thank you, come again."

With my present made, done, wrapped up and ready to go, I no longer have anything to worry about.

I plop onto my bed, the time already being 7:10AM. Already exhausted with the excessive amount of thought put into this simple gift, I lay down and stare at the ceiling, simply feeling giddy with excitement.

"Hey Subaru! What're you doing right now?"

"Oh, Asahi! Nothing much, just-"

* **BEEP. BEEP.***

I check my phone and see a message from Yume saying,

"Okay, meet you there."

"Oh my~~ You have a date with Yume? Sooo unexpected." Asahi cooed with seemingly love shaped eyes.

"Yea, yea. Tease me all you want, I know. "

"... Good job, you've finally risen to the occasion. I'm proud of you."

"You could be nice about it- what?"

I was utterly surprised, but sort of joyful that he acknowledges how serious I am about her. I somehow feel relieved, actually.

"Thanks, Asahi. Thanks."

"No problem, now I'm going to meet up with my sister, bye!"

"M'kay, see you later."

While he left, a smile slowly lifted upon my face. I'm glad Asahi is my friend.

Now, how should I even spend the whole morning with this uncontrollable excitement and nervousness boiling inside of me?

—

After a seemingly 1 million years, it's finally 4:25PM.

I think I got here a _tad_ early, but it's better to be early than late, am I right?

The unsteady feeling I have in my body right now is immense, and it's not because of any health concerns this time. Rather, the emotions of excitement and anxiety.

It's super lame to come this early for a date, but this is the first time I've felt this way, the first time I've cared this much about a person, and my f.. f.. f.. first date.

Yes, I know. It's super lame for a guy my age to have never gone on a date before, but that's just how it is. Sure, a couple of girls confessed to me during the days when I was still in school, but I've rejected all of them. Even if they were persistent, saying meaningless possibilities, such as: "You might fall for me as we start getting to know each other. Give me a chance!"

Well, why did they fall for me? Because of my appearance, cool personality, or some other superficial, meaningless reason? I know I've always had a subtle and secret fear that, once they get to know me, they'll break up with me when I've started liking them. However, this is not the case. I know that there is a high possibility she has special feelings for me. Why would she have had kissed me at the production back then? Why would she take care of me for five hours (I heard from the nurse), changing my towel daily? The nurse told me she did it because she wanted to (not to return the favor). I'm not even sure if she remembers that time I helped her while she was sick.

We've been through so much together, and have had daily conversations so naturally for the past few months. I'm really glad that I asked her back then. I'm thankful for the amount of coincidental meetings we've had, and the production and how she was Rosie, and that I was able to meet Yume. Even if she rejects my request of our relationship as something more.. I'll still happy to know that I got to meet her.

It's 4:40PM now, and I see Yume approaching me with a beautiful, yet simple, outfit that compliments her sunset pigtails perfectly.

"I guess we're both early," I chuckle at the thought, seeing that we both wanted to be the first people here while waiting for the other.

"Y-yea.." Yume mumbled, stuttering and overlapping her single word over other words I can't hear. How cute can a girl like her possibly be?

"Shall we go?" I question her hesitant look, but think not much of it.

"Mhm." Was her only reply, before I intertwined our hands together and ran off playfully, dragging her into the beginning of my well thought-out plan.

"Wow, you look like boiled octopus with tomato colored cheeks," I tease playfully, my pace slowing down to a walking pace.

"Wh-what! Subaru! Sure, I might look like this, but never forget, you also (occasionally) look like an EXTRA boiled octopus! Remember, during Christmas?"

"Hah, not as much as you." I shrug off the witty comeback with a breeze, enjoying the fact that I am able to hold hands with her like this.

I wonder if things will go off as I planned? This plan was so elaborate, I was impressed (and surprised) with myself. I even put away my childish pride and asked for my friend's help. How much I can accomplish if I put my mind to it; I never knew the answer to that question until now.

"We're at an amusement park?" Yume asked as we arrived, her smile widening with excitement.

"Yea, and I already have a goal in mind. We're going to try all of the attractions this amusement park has to offer! You ready for an adventure, Yume?"

"Let's go!" She gives me her usual energetic smile, with a special twinkle enlightening in her eyes.

First off, the food stands, since it's about 5PM and I'm guessing we both didn't eat our dinner yet.

(I brought almost all of my money and stuffed them into my small wallet, just in case she had a big appetite and buys everything off the menu. Hey, you can never be too prepared.)

"Woah! I need to eat the imagawayaki (Thick pancakes filled with red bean paste, custard, cheese, meat, potatoes or curry)!" Yume pointed to the food stand with awe, mouth already open with expectations.

"Then let's get them," I give her my usual, confident smile and gesture her to follow me.

As we are walking to the stand, Yume seems to be unable to walk while remaining posture. The bubbly personality she has and the way her pigtails bounce along with her small body are all so cute. This date will be one I will never forget, for many years to come.

While she orders for imagayaki, I order for taiyaki (Fish shaped cakes filled with custard, chocolate or cheese) and we both wait patiently near the stand. The amusement park is filled with noises of excitement from the roller coasters, screams from the haunted houses, and cries of joy to be in this park.

When we both got our food, we walked off into the beautiful scenery, enjoying the food and each other's company.

"You know, isn't it kind of funny that the first time we met, I saw you falling off of a tree and accusing me as an intruder?"

"Subaru! I was new to the school, and didn't know it was the boy's division! Honestly, you can't even blame me!" She playfully defends herself in such a childish way, which is just another fun trait of hers.

After finishing the food, we head off into the first attraction: The Roller Coaster!

"You know, this is actually my first time on a rollercoaster, since I was so scared of heights when I was a kid," I admit casually to Yume, who has most definitely been on one before.

"Okay, then if you get scared, you can squeeze my hand!" She gives a triumphant look, making me turn a tint of red in embarrassment. Aren't I supposed to be the one who gives her reassurance?

Right before the rollercoaster started, Yume was already holding my hand and holding her breath in excitement. Maybe she's scared of rollercoasters? I don't think I'd be afraid of a silly ride, and I'm going to prove that to Yume, and I'll make sure she feels secure the whole date.

The rollercoaster is starting, and we're slowly climbing up the hill in the rollercoaster, until-

We drop at the high point in just 3 seconds. Yume was screaming with joy, along with the rest of the passengers on the rollercoaster.

I was frightened at the speed in which we were traveling, going through loops and diving down so quickly, only for the cycle to repeat continuously. Merely staying silent and squeezing Yume's hand like a kid, my only thought was the hope that she wouldn't notice my fear.

After we got off of the ride, Yume immediately squealed at the recent memory of the excitement she felt when she was on the rollercoaster.

"Wasn't that so fun?" Yume turns her head to me with a playful grin.

"Um," I hesitated slightly, wondering if she knew how hard I was squeezing her hand, "Yea! That was really fun," I decided to say, trying to hide my slightly red face with my arms.

"So, where are we going next?" Yume asked, totally oblivious to the amount of embarrassment I was feeling. At least it's better this way.

"You can decide, since I already chose the first attraction we would be going on."

"I really want to go on the carousel! Let's go there, okay?"

"Whatever you want, I'm fine with it."

"Yay!"

She nearly jumps in excitement, and we enter the attraction.

After trying out several attractions, we enter one of our last ones; the haunted house.

"Isn't this place a little _too_ spooky..?" Yume asks worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side the whole time, there's nothing to worry about."

When inside the haunted house, Yume screamed, fell, and hugged me (because of the jump scares) several times. Honestly, all of her reactions were adorable, and I would bring her into that haunted house again anytime soon.

"Ready for the last ride?" I ask her, stretching out my hand with excitement in my eyes.

".. Yea!" She takes my hand, as we run off to the other side of the amusement park.

While Yume is walking ahead of me, Asahi gives me my gift for her, and heads off for the finale of our first date together.

We go into a cabin inside the ferris wheel, and I have Nozomu working on the controls so we'll purposely stop at the top of the ferris wheel.

With Kanata and Asahi texting me that they're ready, the plan is officially in initiation.

"Here, Yume. These are for you," I put my right hand on the back of my neck while giving her the bouquet of heart-shaped candy lollipops, each having a set of romantic words on them that I made myself.

I know I wanted to make it as smooth and normal as possible, but Yume started tearing up.

We were _both_ blushing (could this be any more embarrassing?) and silently looking at each other, as our cabin reached the top and stopped, where we could see the splendid view of all of the attractions we tried today.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Yume asks me with a gentle, warm smile.

"Yes. It really is."

With those quiet words, the sky lit up with fireworks. A whole showcase of them that Asahi and Kanata were doing.

It really _is_ nice to have friends like them.

The last of the fireworks spelt out:

"I LOVE YOU"

And with these simple, silent, glittering words in the sky, Yume cried with passion, making me slightly worried at the sight.

"Thank you, Subaru. Thank you for everything."

"Silly girl, I should be saying that to you."

And with that, I walked her to her dorm. During the walk, we stayed in silence, holding hands, occasionally glancing at each other and then looking away quickly in embarrassment.

"I had a wonderful evening today, thanks," Yume gave me her usual, bright smile that could possibly blind my eyes.

"Same. I hope we could have more dates for years to come. I want you to be mine," I give her a confident smile, seeing her change into a red tomato once again.

"And I want to be yours.. I love you, Subaru," Yume blurted out after a few moments of silence, making me lose my balance and almost trip due to the shock.

"And I have the same feelings for you, Yume," I calmly say after regaining my composure, patting her small head before leaving.

Turning the lights in my room, I see Nozomu, Asahi, and Kanata inside my room, all giving me an accomplished smile.

"Congrats. I'm glad I could help in your elaborate plan," Nozomu smiles at me with gentle eyes.

"I'm just glad the fireworks worked! I was worried we might've messed up!" Asahi chuckles with relief.

"And I can't believe you could've ever been this romantic," Kanata teases me lightly, although nodding in approval of the idea.

"Thanks everyone," were the only words I could convey to express my gratitude for them, still recalling back of all my memories that led up to this new, unforgettable feeling.

As I laid in my bed, ready to go to sleep, I thought of how far I've come since that first time I met Yume. At first, I just thought of her as another, energetic student. Now I think of her as something so much more. An ambitious, powerful, cheerful young girl who will always hold a special place in my heart.

"I know what this feeling is now. I've realized it now. It's love, and it's been in here ever since the first time I met her. Yume's my girlfriend now, so, as for the moment, I feel like everything I've been working for has been accomplished. Thanks Yume, for giving me this new feeling."

" _... I_ _love_ _you, Yume."_


End file.
